Rainy Nights
by Ookamikuro
Summary: On the nights when rain pours, silver shadows return home.  It's been raining her so,... neh.  Review it? Please?


A slim shadow slid though the rain that was coming down in sheets onto the streets of Konoha. No puddles splashed in its wake, not even the prints of shoes left to identify this dark silhouette. Streetlights were avoided with ease but the mere reflection of them against the rain soaked wells brought a streak of silver out of the darkness. The silver haired shadow slowed it's pace, coming to stand silently before a window.

Warm light streamed out past glass panes and into the darkness of the rainy night. It bounced and spun reflecting the water that ran unimpeded down the man's face, the small amount of it that was uncovered that is. The golden light turned matted silver locks creamy and the blackness that had obscured the blue of the only uncovered eye receded slightly. He didn't know how long he stood there, basking in the glow as the rain soaked him, his eye closing slowly.

"Kakashi?"

The blue eye shuttered open at that voice and wander. Following the swirls of chestnut hair as it fell around broad shoulders, tracing the line of a scar pale in contrast to the mocha colored skin, before finally resting on eyes the color of molten caramel, the good dark kind. Those warm eyes were filled with an odd combination of relief and concern and the blue eye refocused as hands reached out toward him from the window.

"Kakashi, come inside. You're getting soaked!"

There was that voice again, bringing an odd warmth to the inside of his chest. Strong hands, blazing hot even though his gloves, lead his pliant body through the now open window to the inside of the apartment. The single eye blinked, nearly blinded now by the warm light surrounding him. Warm arms wrapped around him, pushing back the numbing cold.

"Kakashi, you're freezing! Here let's get you into the shower and warm you up."

Still rather numb he heard the small thump of the closing window before he was lead even deeper into the light. Reaching a room where the light was whiter the hands disappeared for a moment as well as the mocha and chestnut man that had been attached to them. He briefly considered sitting down right there –it was warmer in here after all- before the sound of falling water returned, bouncing oddly against the walls, and mocha hands returned to relieve him of his gloves, hitai-ate, and vest.

He was glad for the last, that vest had gotten heavy once the rain had fully soaked it. He relaxed again; it's weight no longer pulling down his shoulders. Burning hands appeared at his abdomen and he flinched backward. The warm voice returned, soothing him with soft murmurs of apology and resolve. The burning hands drew up across his chest and shoulders and the soft voice bayed him to lift his arms. He did so and his long sleeve uniform shirt was removed. He heard a splat over the sound of falling water which must have been his shirt hitting the floor, he had closed his eyes when the hands had removed his hitai-ate and his eyelids felt so heavy now that he didn't really want to try and open them. He felt movement at his lower legs and hands guided him to rest his weight on the mocha man's warm shoulder. Those hands carefully lifted his feet to remove his sandals and then his leg wrappings and weapon's case. He stumbled slightly as his support rose and his hands closed around hot mocha skin. Hands steadied him as he started to open his eyes. There was a small gasp and one of those hands left his hips to cover his left eye. He wondered faintly why as he fully opened his right eye, coming up with an expanse of toned muscle, deep tan marred with lighter scars, the only true break in the mocha coloring was the white towel wrapped around the man's otherwise naked hips.

Steadied, the hand not over his eye rose up to lift his chin until the lone blue eye was meeting the caramel ones once again.

"Can you keep your eye closed Kakashi?"

Finally understanding what the warm voice was saying he nodded.

"Alright."

The hands left his face, still half covered by his mask, and made short work of his pants, supporting him as he kicked them off. He shivered as those firm hands returned to his chest, slipping under the edge of his mask and pushing upward, fingertips running gently along the edge of his jaw. He shivered slightly, that patch of skin being sensitive, and found that he couldn't stop. The mask pulled off easily and warm arms surrounded him once again leading him slowly forwards toward the sound of the falling water. He blinked wondering if they were going back out into the rain again.

That is until the hot water touched his skin. He tried to flinch away, but the strong arms held him tight, pulling him deeper into the spray. He opened his mouth and a small keen left his throat. Warm hands rubbed comforting circles into the tense muscles of his back. Slowly, between the hot water and the slow massage his body relaxed.

Feeling like the speed of molasses in January clarity returned as well. Mocha skin and chestnut hair came into focus, the scar that dented his lover's nose resolving under caramel eyes. Lips he knew all to well lifted in a smile as relieved caramel met cobalt.

"Iruka…"

"Welcome back, Kakashi"


End file.
